digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Apollomon (Fusion)
Apollomon the Sun-wheel is the Death General of Bright Land in Digimon Fusion. Appearance Apollomon is a lion-like Digimon with a humanoid stance, long hair to simulate a mane and sharp teeth and claws. He has enough power to be felt by other Digimon without the need to fight and is both respected and feared because of it. He has an extensive armor covering most of his body and a massive crest holding a sun-like sphere to symbolize his element. Another orb is placed is within the back of his mouth and other similarly-shaped, round jewels are part of the gauntlets on his arms. The symbol at the crest on his back proves his mastery and power derived from the sun and nominal power over Bright Land. Personality Apollomon is actually a noble Digimon and veteran warrior who as forcefully made into a Death General by accident, only seeming evil to avoid suspicion from and . While good-willed and warm-hearted, Apollomon is at first unaware he is in reality being used, something he only finds out when Whispered manifests himself and takes over control of his body, proving to be the kingdom's true Death General. He then urges to be killed and, although initially submissive, he manages to hold enough control to suppress Whispered and allow the Xros Heart United Army to defeat him, ending Whispered's evil dominion. Description After obtained the completed Code Crown, he reformatted the into seven satellite kingdoms. Apollomon, overseen by the admiral , is installed as ruler of the seventh and last kingdom, the sunlit Bright Land. Unlike the other Death Generals, he does not share 's destructive ambitions, and he only acts as a Death General while under the influence of Bagramon's crack program, Whispered. His dark counterpart, however, does not have access of his full power due to both his injuries and the lack of heart to harness the solar power of such a blazing warrior. He is served by Marsmon and his army consists of Sethmon, Dobermon, Grizzlymon, Reppamon, Gorillamon, Oryxmon, and Bullmon. In reality, Apollomon was a host of a program that Bagramon placed into him called 'Whispered' who manipulates Apollomon and obliges him into 'punishing' his people to turn their sadness into negative energy for the Code Crown to absorb. Apollomon was mistakenly and forcefully chosen as Death General and because of his suspicions, Bagramon placed a program into him called 'Whispered', thereby modifying his data. Apollomon punished or gave bad treatment to his people to turn their sadness into negative energy but keeping them alive as well. As a result, he cripples his right arm as his own punishment. Whispered, however, reported everything to Bagramon and AxeKnightmon and deleted every Digimon that failed him. When Mikey, Nene and Christopher arrive at Bright Land, he sends Marsmon and Sethmon at them to test their power to see if they are the ones he was waiting for. After they defeat them, he allows them to climb up Apollonia Tower and meet him. He tries to convince them to rebel with him against Bagramon but no avail as Nene and Christopher do not want to believe him. After the Whispered program takes over Apollomon's body and deletes Marsmon, Apollomon shields Taiki from MetalGreymon's attack with his wounded arm making everybody believe him. However, as soon as that happens, Ewan Amano breaks into the tower with the portal Whispered opens. Then Whispered takes full control of Apollomon's body while revealing the truth behind Apollomon and others why he is a Death General. After the explanation, Apollomon tells Mikey to kill him. But before they could do anything, Whispered has Apollomon send the Fusion Fighters to Hell's Field. When in Hell's Field, he fought alongside Ewan and AxeKnightmon. During the battle, Whispered forcibly DigiFused him with to form a Darkness Mode. He then asks Laylamon and Blastmon if they really want vengeance on the Fusion Fighters, which they agree immediately and he forcibly DigiFuses them. Unfortunately, the result of the DigiFuse causes Hell's Field to collapse, but he does not care and leaves through a portal, knowing that if Ewan or Mikey isn't killed, everyone inside will die. It is revealed that he intended to leave everyone to die, so that he could become second-in-command of the Bagra Army. Back in Bright Land, he orders the majority of his troops to kill the citizens, despite Apollomon's protests. However, because he underestimated the Fusion Fighters, he is shocked when they get out of Hell's Field. Whispered attempts to masquerade as Apollomon to lower Mikey's guard, but fails due to being unable to masquerade as him properly and not knowing that he had changed. As a last ditch attempt to destroy everyone in Bright Land, Whispered charges up an orb and almost succeeds in throwing it, until Apollomon grabs his presumably disabled right arm onto his left arm, preventing him from throwing the orb and leaving him wide open to a counterattack. Shoutmon X7 launches Whispered far enough for the orb to not have any effect on the people of Bright Land, destroying him first. With the remaining strength in him, Apollomon congratulates Mikey for beating all seven Death Generals, and tells the Fusion Fighters to stop Lord Bagra's D5 plan from being carried out. AxeKnightmon later uses the Dark Stone to revive Apollomon without his DigiCore. His body was used as a component for GrandGeneramon. When Mikey ends up in Prison Land to rescue the DigiCores of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon, he encounters the DigiCores of the Seven Death Generals and Whispered. During Mikey's fight with them, Apollomon manages to break free from Whispered's control and ultimately destroys him. He then tells Mikey, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Olegmon that he will use his ultimate ability to launch them out of Prison Land, although it leaves him wide open to the other Death Generals, who relentlessly attack and kill him. With Apollomon's sacrifice, Olegmon leaves with Mikey, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon, and they return to life. Apollomon's death and Olegmon's revival caused GrandGeneramon to end up in his incomplete form. Apollomon is later revived with , and , and they final xros with all other Digimon to form . Attacks *'Solblaster' (Sol Blaster): Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back. *' Blow': Attacks with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with his inner power. *'Arrow of Apollo': Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands. Other forms Notes and references Category:Generals Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Allies Category:Antagonists